1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compression systems for vascular therapy and, more particularly, to a compression garment that stimulates or assists venous and/or arterial blood flow and also prevents, treats, and/or relieves decubitus ulcers.
2. Background Information
Various conventional compression devices are known for applying intermittent compressive pressure to a patient's limb. Such devices employ a garment (e.g., a sleeve) having one or more inflatable chambers, with the garment configured to be disposed about a patient's limb (e.g., leg and/or foot) such that intermittent inflation of the chamber(s) causes increased pressure to be applied intermittently against the patient's limb, causing increased blood flow velocity, assisting venous return. In some of these devices, referred to as sequential compression devices, multiple (i.e., two or more) chambers disposed along the venous path are controllably inflated sequentially.
These types of devices are used to assist in a large number of medical indications, mainly for preventing deep vein thrombosis (DVT) or other vascular disorders, reducing the occurrence of edemas, and facilitating wound healing. For instance, persons subject to extended periods of bed rest or inactivity (e.g., post-operative recovery) are often susceptible to DVT, which is a clotting of venous blood in the lower extremities and/or pelvis. This clotting occurs due to the absence of muscular activity in the lower extremities required to pump the venous blood (stasis). Such clotting may also occur due to a local vascular injury or a hypercoaguble state. The condition can be life-threatening if a blood clot migrates to the lung, resulting in a pulmonary embolus or otherwise interfering with cardiovascular circulation.
Typically, the compression devices are applied to the leg and/or foot when the patient is in the operating room or in the bed, and left in place until the patient ambulates fully or until the time of discharge. The hospitalized patients, when in bed for a prolonged period of time, have a tendency to form pressure ulcers. In many cases, the patient may already be predisposed to ulcer formation because of, for example, reduced circulation. One of the places where the pressure ulcer develops is the heel. More specifically, because of its thin layer of subcutaneous tissue between the skin and bone, the heel is the second most common site for pressure ulcer development (after the sacrum). Heel ulcers are costly and, if not treated promptly and properly, may lead to osteomyelitis and even limb amputation. Compressive therapy devices do not include means for preventing heel ulcer formation and thus, individuals receiving compressive therapy to treat any of a variety of indications are put at risk of developing heel ulcers.